Alcohol
by Ai Fujimoto
Summary: ¿Qué sucederá cuando Shinichi se emborrache por primera vez? Kaishin/Shinkai. Este es un fanfic yaoi, la pareja principal es Kaito y Shinichi. Si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo. La historia es de desarrollo de romance, no tiene lemon. Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad del mangaka Gosho Aoyama, creador de Magic Kaito y Detective Conan. No me pertenecen a mí.


**One-Shot: Valentía**

 **Hola :D Aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió hace poco.**

 **Estoy escribiendo otro Kaishin hace mucho tiempo, pero un día me bajó toda la autocrítica, lo borré y comencé de nuevo jajaja. Así que por mientras trato de poner en claro mis ideas y me decido si empezar a publicar la otra historia, les dejo este pequeño kaishin.**

 **Saludos :D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad del mangaka Gosho Aoyama, creador de Magic Kaito y Detective Conan. No me pertenecen a mí.**

 **Este es un FanFic KaitoxShinichi. Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.**

* * *

Kaito y Shinichi se conocían hace dos años. Por una coincidencia, Shinichi había conocido a Kaito en su forma de civil cuando aún era Conan, y al reconocerse y sincerarse sobre sus vidas, se hicieron amigos y empezaron a ayudarse mutuamente. Shinichi hace poco ya había regresado a su cuerpo, había derrotado a la organización y había recuperado su vida, en parte con la ayuda del mago. Ahora se enfocaba en ayudar a Kaito con su problema, para encarcelar a Snake y sus secuaces. Los dos solían ir a la casa del otro para poder planear sus estrategias y los robos que venían, y Shinichi seguía yendo a sus robos, fingiendo querer atraparlo, pero estando atento ante cualquier problema.

Era normal verlos juntos siempre, se molestaban mutuamente, pero habían momentos en que ambos tenían una complicidad única. Desde afuera se notaba que se tenían confianza. Después de todo, vivir experiencias parecidas los hacía sentir que no estaban solos.

Una noche, Kaito estaba solo en su casa, preparándose para el robo que tendría en dos días más. Ya eran más de la 1 de la mañana y el mago seguía en pie. Estaba en eso cuando de pronto, escuchó el timbre de su casa. Extrañado por la hora que era, se acercó a la puerta con cuidado, la abrió y al hacerlo, sintió como otra persona se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.

—¡Kaaaiiiiitooooo! —lo saludaba un efusivo Shinichi mientras lo abrazaba.

—¡¿Shinichi? ¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí, Shinichi?!

—¡Ya llegué, Kaito! ¡Tenía que venir a verte! —dijo el detective sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Kaito estaba extrañado por el raro saludo de su amigo, pero lo entendió cuando lo abrazó. Shinichi tenía olor a alcohol en su aliento.

—Ya veo... —dijo Kaito visiblemente extrañado para luego sonreír—. ¿Dónde andabas? ¿Y por qué viniste para acá?

Shinichi se separó de Kaito y con un poco de dificultad caminó hasta el sofá. El mago lo acompañó un poco hasta verificar que igual podía caminar bien.

—Estaba con Ran, Sonoko y Sera —dijo Shinichi mientras se sentaba en la sala de estar—. ¡Fuimos a un bar! ¡Lo pasamos muy bien!

Kaito miraba a Shinichi con un poco de asombro. El detective era muy controlado para todo. Especialmente cuidaba siempre estar alerta. Esto era muy extraño en él.

—Shinichi ¿cuánto bebiste que estás así? ¡Estás ebrio!

—¡No lo estoy! No fue nada, sólo una que otra copa... ¡estoy bien, estoy bien! ¡No lo estoy! —dijo Shinichi sin mirarlo.

—¿Sabes la hora que es? ¡Mañana tienes clases temprano! ¡Y te viniste para acá en vez de irte a tu casa! —dijo Kaito regañándolo.

—¡No seas tan serio Kaito! Solo salí un rato, relájate... ¡No fue nada! Y me puedo quedar acá también...

Shinichi estaba muy relajado y Kaito viendo lo irónico de la situación, no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—Y pensar que generalmente soy yo quién dice esas palabras y tú el que me regañas y eres serio —murmuró—. Bueno, si te vas a quedar, ya sabes donde está la otra habitación. Yo me iré a acostar.

—¿Eh? ¿Tan temprano? ¡Pero si vine a verte! ¡Quédate un rato conmigo! —dijo Shinichi.

—¡Es tarde ya! Estoy cansado...

—¡Por favor, Kaito, acompáñame, quedémonos juntos un rato!

—¡Tú también deberías ir a descansar!

—¡Claro que no! Me quedaré aquí.

Kaito rodó los ojos hacia arriba, sonrió y fue donde el detective. Al estar frente de él, en un segundo le uso unas esposas en ambas manos, dejando al detective sin sus brazos libres. Shinichi trataba de quitárselas de forma muy torpe, pero no era posible.

—¡Quítamelas! ¡No seas malo!

—No te las quitaré a menos que vayas a la habitación a descansar —dijo el mago riendo.

—Eres un inmaduro, mago tonto —dijo Shinichi con su tono serio de siempre.

Kaito rió al escucharlo.

 _"Vaya qué chistoso verlo así, como un niño mal criado y se las da de detective maduro... Ya quiero ver como reaccione mañana con todo esto"_

Luego Kaito lo ayudó a levantarse y lo siguió hasta la habitación de huéspedes que Shinichi usaba las veces que se quedaba allá.

—Ya puedes quitármelas —dijo Shinichi levantando sus brazos.

Kaito sonrió, con sus manos creó una pequeña nube de humo que rodeó las manos del detective. Cuando el humo se disipó, las esposas habían desaparecido. Shinichi al darse cuenta, sonrió asombrado.

—¡Ohhh! —dijo Shinichi viéndose las manos muy sorprendido—. Ni siquiera vi o sentí cómo las sacaste. ¡Eres increíble! ¡Increíble, increíble, increíble!

—¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué...? —dijo Kaito sorprendido.

—¿No me escuchaste? ¡Eres increíble! ¡Yo creo que eres el mejor mago de Japón! —dijo Shinichi sonriendo—. Siempre me sorprendes con tus trucos. Sé que te digo que puedo ver a través de ellos, pero no es verdad. Sólo logro descubrirlos cuando los repites, nunca la primera vez. Y aún sabiendo el truco... creo que son fascinantes. ¡Son muy difíciles de lograr!

Mientras el detective se sentaba en la cama, aun viendo sus manos como tratando de encontrar el truco que había visto, Kaito no lo podía creer. Shinichi con lo arrogante que era nunca le había hecho un cumplido de ese estilo. Al contrario, siempre la daba muy poca importancia a sus trucos, diciendo que era muy fácil darse cuenta cómo los hacía. El alcohol al parecer hacía que Shinichi se sincerara con las cosas que nunca decía.

—Gracias por tus palabras, Shinichi.

—También extraño nuestros enfrentamientos cuando eras Kid... ¡Era muy divertido enfrentarnos! Ahora que estoy de tu lado ya no es lo mismo... ¡Extraño perseguirte! Debo reconocer que nunca pude atraparte... siempre sabías como escapar.

—Es verdad... Mis robos siempre fueron más interesantes cuando tú ibas. Pero... ya que dices que nunca pudiste atraparme... ¿estás aceptando que soy mejor que tú?

—¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Eres mucho mejor que yo! ¡Eres increíble! ¡Increíble! —dijo Shinichi eufórico, para luego bajar un poco el tono de su voz a uno más discreto—. Aunque eres el único al que acepto que me ha derrotado... no se lo digas a nadie...

Kaito seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba. Se daba cuenta que Shinichi estaba siendo sincero. Era orgulloso y seguramente nunca más lo aceptaría, así que esto era algo increíble de ver.

—¡Vaya...! Es un honor escuchar eso de ti, meitantei-san... —dijo Kaito con su voz característica de Kid— Ya sé muy bien que soy un gran mago. Ahora acuéstate, que ya veo que mañana no te podrás ni levantar, y así no tendrás oportunidad de atraparme.

—Está bien —dijo Shinichi sonriendo, levantándose de la cama—. Pero con una condición, Kid.

—¿Qué cosa? Que no sea dejar de robar o que deje de hacer trucos. Sabes que no lo haré.

Shinichi empujó levemente a Kaito hasta que lo arrinconó contra la pared. El detective se apegó a él y sus caras quedaron separadas solo por un par de centímetros. Kaito asombrado por la actitud de su amigo no supo reaccionar.

—Quiero un beso... —susurró Shinichi.

Al terminar de hablar, Shinichi se acercó al mago y lo besó. Kaito aunque sorprendido, correspondió al beso sin pensarlo. Los dos se besaron con ansias, como si estuvieran desesperados el uno por el otro. Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían la respiración acelerada.

—Te amo Kaito... desde hace mucho tiempo... Yo... —dijo Shinichi.

—No digas nada —lo interrumpió Kaito—. No digamos nada. Hablaremos cuando estés mejor.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Shinichi confundido.

Kaito le sonrió y empezó a acariciar el pelo de Shinichi, para luego hacerle cariño en su cara y mejilla.

—Por más que yo también te quiera Shinichi... no puedo aprovecharme de ti, sabiendo que no estás completamente consciente. No sería correcto... Probablemente mañana ya ni recuerdes esto... Y no dejaré que lo que pueda ser el inicio de algo sea solo un recuerdo borroso, así que es mejor que lo dejemos hasta acá. Y ahora sí que debes dormir.

Kaito le sonrió y luego se fue hasta la puerta.

—Acuéstate y duerme. Buenas noches, Shinichi.

Kaito apagó la luz, dejó la habitación rápidamente, y fue a encerrarse en la suya. Estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Shinichi, y también medio arrepentido por haberse ido en medio de la situación. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, haciendo trucos, dando vueltas por toda la habitación, pero no podía, estaba completamente desconcentrado. Finalmente, decidió acostarse y tratar de dormir.

...

—¡Buenos días, Shinichi!

Kaito efusivamente había entrado a la habitación de Shinichi gritando temprano por la mañana. El detective muchas veces lo había despertado y obligado a levantarse cuando él no quería para trabajar en sus planes. Esta era su venganza.

—¡Despierta, meitantei-san! ¡No sigas durmiendo! ¡Despierta!

El mago mientras sonreía había empezado a mover a Shinichi, quien de a poco empezó a alegar, hablando muy bajo sin abrir aún los ojos.

—Ayyy... ¿Podrías... por favor... no hablar tan fuerte?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Si estoy hablando normal —dijo Kaito irónicamente.

Shinichi lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, pestañeando varias veces mirando el techo.

—Por favor, Kaito... Maldición, mi cabeza...

—Está bien... dime... ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mi cabeza va a explotar... y todo me da vueltas... Demonios, nunca me había sentido así...

—Toma, necesitas beber agua —le dijo Kaito acercándole un vaso—. y este medicamento te hará sentir mejor.

—Gracias...

Shinichi se sentó para tomar el agua, pero se llevó una mano a la cabeza al hacerlo en señal de dolor.

—El gran detective con resaca, esto es genial —dijo el mago burlándose.

Shinichi se tomó el remedio y luego bebió la mitad del agua del vaso.

—No me molestes ahora... —dijo con una mirada asesina a Kaito.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —dijo Kaito mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Shinichi—. Pero igual me preocupas. Esto no es común en ti, Shinichi. Tú no tienes resistencia al alcohol, y siempre eres muy cuidadoso con eso. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Cómo llegaste a emborracharte así?

—No... no sé, anoche solo estábamos hablando... y Sonoko sugirió que para tener el valor de...

Shinichi se quedó callado abruptamente y sus mejillas se pusieron levemente sonrojadas, lo cual divirtió a Kaito.

—¿Qué sugirió? ¿Por qué te callaste Shinichi? —preguntó el mago curioso.

—Es que... creo que dije que me faltaba valentía... y ella y las demás me insistieron en que el alcohol daba el valor que me faltaba... También decían que siempre era muy serio y debía soltarme... De a poco me empezaron a obligar a seguir tomando... pero no recuerdo nada más.

—¡Por favor, Shinichi! ¿Valentía? ¿Para qué? Vives entre criminales peligrosos y asesinatos —dijo Kaito de forma burlesca.

—No lo sé, no recuerdo... no importa —dijo Shinichi nervioso.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste anoche? —preguntó Kaito con curiosidad.

—No sé... no puedo pensar bien... ¡Esto es horrible! ¡No es un truco tuyo, ¿cierto?!

—¡Claro que no! Tú te metiste en esto solo, ahora sufre las consecuencias.

—No grites, por favor...

—Bueno... dejaré de burlarme porque ya me voy a clases. Sigue durmiendo, creo que lo necesitas. ¡Nos vemos!

—Gracias...

Shinichi volvió a acostarse y se quedó dormido. Mientras soñaba, empezó a tener algunas imágenes, y luego recordó lo que había pasado con Kaito. Pero cuando despertó un par de horas después, no se acordaba de sus sueños. Despertó con dolor de cabeza, aunque mucho más suave que antes. Claramente estaba mejor, pero seguía sintiéndose un poco mal. El detective se levantó y bajó hasta la sala de estar, donde encontró al mago que estaba haciendo unos trucos con unos palos y telas que desaparecieron al momento que él ingresó.

—¡No digas nada! —dijo Shinichi molesto al ver que Kaito iba a hablar.

El mago sonrió.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco... Aún me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Es normal, con todo lo que tomaste —se burló el mago.

—Puedes decirme... ¿por qué estoy en tu casa? —dijo Shinichi confundido.

—Viniste anoche para acá, diciendo que venías a verme.

Kaito fue al refrigerador y tomó una botella de agua que le pasó a Shinichi. El detective la abrió y empezó a tomarla sin parar.

—¡Oye, oye! ¡Tranquilo! ¿Ahora te tomarás toda el agua de Japón? —dijo Kaito riéndose.

—Muy gracioso... No vas a dejar de burlarte, ¿cierto? —dijo Shinichi serio y resignado.

—¿Qué crees tú? —dijo el mago con una sonrisa maliciosa—. No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

—Nunca más, nunca más... Dios, ¿cómo pude tomar tanto? —alegaba Shinichi mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos.

—¿Seguro que nunca más? No quiero tener que lidiar contigo de nuevo en ese estado —dijo Kaito riendo.

Shinichi al escuchar eso, levantó la cabeza con un poco de miedo.

—¿Me comporté mal? ¿Hice algo malo?

—Bueno, no mal exactamente... solo que era raro verte así.

—¿Verme cómo? ¿Qué hice? —dijo Shinichi serio.

—Bueno, déjame pensar... llegaste muy feliz, cariñoso y con ganas de seguir despierto y conversando. No querías ir a dormir, así que te tuve que obligar.

—¿Me obligaste?... —Shinichi se quedó un momento pensando, porque las imágenes del sueño que había tenido vinieron a su mente—. Me pusiste... unas esposas...

Kaito lo miró sorprendido y sonriendo muy feliz.

—¡Así es! ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Un poco... —dijo Shinichi serio para luego llevarse una mano a su cabeza.

—Después me dijiste que yo era una gran mago. Alabaste mis trucos, que eran increíbles. Incluso aceptaste que nunca pudiste vencerme —dijo Kaito feliz.

—¡¿Qué!? ¡Mentira! Nunca diría algo así...

—Pero así fue —dijo Kaito con una sonrisa triunfadora.

—No puede ser... —dijo el detective tratando de pensar—. ¿Y por qué vine para acá?

—No lo sé. No sé qué habrá pasado por tu mente en ese estado.

Shinichi se quedó un rato en silencio y luego se levantó.

—Me iré a recostar un rato más, me siento agotado.

—¿Eh? Bueno...

Shinichi se levantó y se fue en silencio a su habitación. Se acostó en su cama, mirando el techo. De pronto, empezó a tener una mirada de preocupación. En su mente, debido a las palabras que le dijo Kaito, empezó a recordar parte de la conversación y de lo que había sucedido después. Con la cara roja, Shinichi tenía la imagen del beso en su mente, con la duda de si había sido real o no. No recordaba todo, y todo en su mente era borroso. El detective entonces colocó su brazo derecho encima de sus ojos como signo de vergüenza, dejando de ver el techo.

—No, no, no... no puede ser... debe haber sido un sueño... pero... pero... —se dijo a sí mismo.

Se quedó un rato así, sin ver nada, intranquilo pensando en lo que había sucedido.

—¿Shinichi, estás bien?

El detective se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Kaito, quien estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación. Shinichi con el corazón acelerado, pero sin moverse, apenas murmuró una respuesta.

—Kaito... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo recordaste... ¿no es así?

Shinichi sonrió tímidamente, con la cara completamente roja. Kaito siempre podía adivinar los pensamientos de Shinichi.

—Entonces sí sucedió...

Kaito entró a la habitación y el detective al sentirlo caminar se sentó en la cama, mirando el suelo. El mago entonces de su bolsillo sacó un puñado de lo que parecía polvo, que tiró hacia el techo, llenando la habitación de humo. Cuando Shinichi alzó la vista hacia arriba, estaban cayendo pequeños copos de nieve y luces blancas alrededor de toda la pieza. Shinichi se levantó impresionado, girando para ver toda su habitación. Cuando volvió a su posición inicial, frente a él estaba de pie Kaito Kid.

—Disculpe mi repentina aparición, meitantei-san. Pero hay un asunto urgente que debo atender con usted —dijo Kaito mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Shinichi se había quedado sin palabras y al verlo así, su cara volvió a sonrojarse.

—K-Kid...

—Ni el robo de una legendaria joya, ni el desbaratar una organización criminal internacional, es tan emocionante como el hablar de tus sentimientos frente a la persona que amas. Necesitas ser realmente valiente para enfrentar toda esa cascada de emociones que cae sobre ti cuando te declaras a esa persona. Y ya que tú fuiste el valiente que se adentró primero en esa cascada, pido que ahora puedas escuchar la respuesta de este mago.

Kaito con un pequeño movimiento de su mano, sacó una rosa roja y se la ofreció a Shinichi. El detective nervioso la tomó en su mano.

—¿Qué está pasando...? ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo...? —dijo el detective sin poder decir todas las preguntas que tenía en su mente.

—Estoy diciendo meitantei-san, que aunque yo soy el ladrón, eres tú quien ha robado mi corazón. No puedo evitar querer cada parte de tu personalidad justiciera, ni puedo evitar perderme en el azul de tus ojos cuando te miro. Es por eso que... si es posible que un detective que busca la justicia acepte a un ladrón que rompe las leyes, estaré complacido de hacerte feliz de ahora en adelante.

Kaito se acercó, abrazó al detective por la cintura, y estando a unos escasos centímetros de distancia, le susurró.

—Te amo, Shinichi...

Kid besó a Shinichi en los labios. El detective colocó sus manos en el cuello de Kaito, acercándose más a él, acariciando su pelo. El beso fue tierno, intenso, con mucho amor y pasión hasta que ya no pudieron seguir por la falta de aire. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente por un momento.

—Ahora entiendo... —dijo Shinichi—. Como es que todos terminan amando a Kaito Kid. Tus palabras, tus trucos... hay algo único en ti...

—Pero eres afortunado, meitantei-san... Anoche hiciste algo que nadie más ha hecho jamás. Algo que muchos desean, pero que eres el único que lo ha logrado: Robarle un beso a Kaito Kid.

Shinichi sonrió medio sonrojado.

—S-Supongo que tienes razón... ¡Pero estás loco...! ¡Mira que hacer todo esto! ¿No podías ser más exagerado?

—Tenía que ser algo especial, ¿no lo crees? —dijo Kid sonriendo.

Shinichi sonrió y negó con la cabeza resignado.

—Eres increíble... Te amo, Kaito...

Los dos nuevamente se acercaron y se unieron en un largo beso.

Fin

* * *

 **Aquí termina este one shot :D**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, así como me gustó escribirlo. Algo corto que quería alcanzar a publicar para el cumpleaños de Shinichi, pero no alcancé xD**

 **Espero no demorarme tanto con mi otra historia y empezar a publicarla pronto :D**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios! :D**


End file.
